


A True Queen

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [39]
Category: Vikings - Fandom, king harald finehair - Fandom
Genre: F/M, shield maiden reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Harald and an ex lover cross paths in Kattergat
Relationships: Harald Finehair/Reader, king harald finehair / female reader
Series: Vikings [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 5





	A True Queen

Hiding in the shadows, you watch as Harald moves through the room. You weren’t ready to reveal yourself quite yet, so you wait for your moment. 

Your heart was still racing from when you saw him earlier. The way he walked into town like he owned it, dressed impeccably with an air of confidence around him. All your old feelings for Harald rushed back, and you suddenly understood the nature of your recent dreams. This was fate. This was meant to be. 

As Harald nears your part of the room, you step out into the light, your head held high as your eyes lock on his. That beautiful grin forms on his lips as he takes a step closer to you. 

Harald rejoices, “Y/n!” 

“Harald.” You say calmly, tilting your head to the side as you take him in. 

“You look - beautiful.” He takes another step, extending his arms. 

You smirk and put your hands on your hips, “You’re a fool, King Harald.” 

Harald's eyes widen at your words as he lowers his arms. 

Once he speaks, his raspy voice wraps around you like a warm blanket. You can’t help but chuckle at his shock. “What did you say?” 

“I said.” You close the space between you and tug on the pendant around his neck. "You are a fool. Taking the throne is one thing. But his wives?” 

Harald’s eyes search yours, “you take issue with my decision?” 

You hum and rub strands of his silky hair between your fingertips. Leaning forward, you lock eyes with him and push your body into his. 

“Do you really think either of them will make the Queen you desire? Gunnhild will never marry you. I know deep inside, you know that. And that other one? She’s full of plans and secret agendas. What do you think she can give you? A marriage out of obligation? Then, once she has what she wants, perhaps she'll have a lover of hers kill you?” 

Harald’s brows tense. You move closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips before walking away. 

….

Later that night 

You rest your head back on the pillow and catch your breath. Harald inches closer, kissing your bare skin. 

When he rests his head on your chest, you slowly play with his hair. The room falls silent as you come down from your high and catch your breath. 

Moments later, Harald breaks the silence by speaking first. 

“You never returned to Vestfold. Why?” Harald looks up at you with soft eyes. In them, you see an honest vulnerability. 

Why? 

You think about the weight of the question. And the heaviness of your answer. You may have turned your back on Vestvold 3 years ago, but it was your home. 

The place nor Harald never left your heart. The last night you spent together, you almost said it, you almost said those three words and you knew you had to go. You couldn't give him your heart, not when he was turning into someone you didn’t like. 

“Y/n, you can tell me." Harald pleads. 

You sigh. Stalling, you continue to touch his hair. The emotion welling in your chest causes your eyes to water. 

Shit. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want emotions to get in the way. It was supposed to be sex, and that's it.

Harald caresses your stomach, drawing small circles on your skin as he waits for your reply. When it doesn't come, he speaks up. 

“It was me, wasn’t it?” He asks with such care, such tenderness you can’t help but meet his waiting gaze. 

You part your lips and take in a sharp breath. “Partly.” 

Harald shifts, moving onto his stomach to better get a full view of your face. 

“I’ve changed. I’m not that man anymore. I’m no longer jealous, angry - envious.” 

You cup his face and look deeper into his eyes. Harald’s telling the truth. You know it in your heart. But, still, you feel hesitant to open up. 

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to be with me when I was - “ he looks away, shaking his head. You stay silent, letting him feel what he’s feeling. After a moment, Harald returns his focus to you. 

Lowering his head, he kisses your shoulder then your chest. “I would have been a terrible husband to you if you said yes.” 

His words take you by surprise. There was never a proposal or talk of such a thing. 

“Wait, what?” 

Harald turns to his side and sits up. Once his back is against the headboard, he grabs your hand, pulling it into his own. 

“I was going to ask you to marry me, to be my wife. But you never came back.” 

You drop your gaze and stare at your hand in his. You don’t know what to say or how to process his words. 

Harald quietly observes you, giving you time. After a while, when you don’t respond, he continues, “I was unworthy of your love. I know that. Still, I hoped you would say yes.” 

You shake your head. “ You were going to propose to me?” 

Harald chuckles. Raising one of his hands, he lifts your chin with his fingers and captures your eyes. 

“My heart was yours to have, y/n. I loved you, I still love you. I can’t help but think the gods have forgiven me, they’ve allowed me to see you again.” 

You gasp and blink quickly, tears rolling down your cheek. You think about your dreams. A King's crown, a throne, a wedding, a feast. You hoped with all your heart it was a sign that the gods brought you back together. Yet, you felt fear. What if Harald had not changed? What if he was the same and this was just an act? 

“Harald - “ you start to speak but stop, unable to form words. 

“Y/n, I know the time has passed. But now, we are together again. If you want, you can have me.” 

His expression is the softest you've ever seen. You watch his long lashes as he blinks, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Harald's hand moves behind your neck, resting there with a light grip. 

“You are right. About this, about them. I wouldn't really have a Queen. It would be...facade, a lie. You are the only Queen I want, my True Queen.” 

Smiling, you rest your forehead against his. You close your eyes feeling the tears roll down your cheeks. 

“I love you too Harald. I’ve loved you for a long time and I fear you have not changed though in my heart I feel you have.” 

Moving back slightly, Harald cups your face and wipes your tears with his thumbs. 

“Let me prove it to you then. I’ll prove it every day for as long as I need.” 

Opening your eyes, you kiss him gently. When the kiss breaks, you brush your lips against his. “You better ask me properly then.” 

Chuckling, Harald sits up and holds out his palm, you put your hand in his. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Grinning, you stall. Harald's smile starts to fade and you giggle. Throwing your arms around his neck, you plant kisses on the side of his face.

“Of course I will be your wife and your Queen!” 

“The gods have been kind! To have your heart and your hand - what a lucky man I am!” Harald beams. 

He swiftly pulls your body beneath his, covering your mouth with a kiss as he settles between your legs. 

Warmth washes all over your body. You can’t stop smiling. Finally, you would have all that you’ve dreamed of. 

You’ve fought great battles, seen so much of the world, and found your way back to the great love of your life. The gods were generous indeed; You couldn't wait to start your new life with the man you loved.


End file.
